


Kiedy nadejdzie czas, wabi nas ognia blask

by vicarious_den



Series: Trzydziestominutówki [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den





	

Woń spalenizny niosła się po lesie, osiadając na trawie, liściach i korze, niczym gorzki smak na języku. Echo stłumionych krzyków drżało w powietrzu, odbijało się od skał, od powierzchni jezior. Było za głośno, za duszno. Tak nie traktuje się lasu.  
  
Wyszymory wyłoniły się ze swych kryjówek i podążyły w kierunku podźwięku śmierci, wydeptując w leśnym runie niewidoczne ścieżki. Dom wilków, połknięty przez pożar, wydawał się większy niż zazwyczaj. Gdy do niego dotarły, wszystkie głosy zdążyły już ucichnąć, a chwilę później ucichły również serca.  
  
Jeden po drugim wyłaniali się ze zgliszczy, bezcieleśni, zaskoczeni. Obserwowali swoje widmowe stopy przenikające przez wciąż żywe korzenie drzew, próbowali nabrać powietrza w niepracujące już płuca. Wilki zawsze szanowały prawa lasu, wilki były dobre. Wyszymory wiedziały jak to jest na tej cienkiej granicy; wyszły więc z cienia i wyciągnęły do wilków zapraszające ręce.  
  
Alfa obejrzała się za siebie; ogień tańczył w jej duchowym odcisku, rozmywając krawędzie niematerialnego ciała. Starszych zawsze było ciężej przekonać, ale dzieci szybciej rozumiały, co się dzieje, i już biegły w kierunku leśnych duchów, lekkie i roześmiane.  
  
Najstarsze wilki także w końcu opuściły dom. Wyszymory otoczyły ciasno wszystkie duchy i zamknęły je w okręgu.  
  
Nadszedł czas, by zaprowadzić wilki do nowego domu.

 


End file.
